


Shenanigans of Vagabond Capacity

by CaPowArsenic, Pokemongol



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, FAHC Au, GTA V AU, Heists, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Torture, Vagabond's Vagabonds, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaPowArsenic/pseuds/CaPowArsenic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemongol/pseuds/Pokemongol
Summary: What happens when two of the Vagabond's Vagabonds newest crew members go off on their own? Shenanigans of course!*On Hiatus*





	1. Gettin' Crafty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Street of Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267148) by [Pokemongol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemongol/pseuds/Pokemongol). 
  * Inspired by [The Vagabond's Vagabonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508854) by [DmitriMolotov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmitriMolotov/pseuds/DmitriMolotov). 
  * Inspired by [A Vagabond Named Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284422) by [CaPowArsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaPowArsenic/pseuds/CaPowArsenic). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly: Hello there Reader! This is just some fun little stories based on what myself, and Gwen here do when away from V'sV!  
> Gwen: Yeah so don't give us shit if it sucks.  
> Molly: Gwen! Shut up!  
> Gwen: I still vote for the title to be Shenanigwens...  
> Molly: Uh... what? No.  
> Gwen: Yessss. Shenanigwens.  
> Molly: Oh my god no! Shut up!  
> Gwen: I'm a genius! This is so good!  
> Molly: No it's awful, I hate you, I refuse to call it that!  
> Gwen: Whatever Mom. Hey readers enjoy Shenanigwens!  
> Molly: FOR FUCK SAKE IT'S NOT-

Gwen stalked into the warehouse Molly had claimed as their home away from The Vagabond’s Vagabond Crew. She immediately walked up to Molly who laid legs up on the couch, coloring in a children's coloring book.

 

“I need facepaint like you and the rest of the crew have. All I have right now is a hoodie and shadows. Cops almost saw me today. Don’t go downtown by the way…” Molly silently looked up from her coloring book, a quizzical look on her face. “...wait was that a... nevermind. Just... yeah, about that paint.”

 

“Listen” Molly said with a sigh. “It was either coloring or stab someone and I really didn’t feel like getting dirty right now.” she explained.

 

“Uh yeah that’s a good idea... Yeah sure! Come on I’ll even show you the proper way to do it.” She went over to her section of the living space and grabbed her pink backpack pulling it open and taking things out of it searching for her pots of paint.

 

“God damn it where did they go..” she grumbled pulling pink grenades, shiny colorful knives and a pair of handcuffs from her bag, along with other random objects that now cluttered the space around her.

 

“For fuck sake…” she mumbled to herself. She made a face looking back at Gwen. “Uhh have ya seen my face paint pots?”

 

“Nah. Sorry. Where’s the last place you’ve seen ‘em?” Gwen watched her look for a while.

 

“They were at-” she stopped and made a face shoving the items back in her bag.  “Uhm...Yeah I’m pretty sure they are gone now.” she mumbled biting her lip. Gwen paused for a moment staring her down with a questioning look of concern.

 

“Do I want to know?”

 

Molly attempted to look down to avoid her gaze. “Uhhh nooo?” she mumbled awkwardly and took a step back. “Well uh road trip to the craft store?”

 

“I want to drive.”

 

Molly’s head shot back up and she glared back at her. Another stare down.  “Over my dead body.” she snapped grabbing the keys to the car from her backpack before throwing the bag over onto her back.

 

“Yer literally the worst. You won't even gimme a chance to show ya how good I am! I didn't get paid so well for just crashing...” Gwen hardcore pouted and crossed her arms. Molly rolled her eyes jingling the cute pastel keys in her hand, a few trinkets hit together making the keys jingle in a taunting tone toward Gwen.

 

Molly smirked. “Nah. Ya scare me enough with the idea alone. I ain’t bout to die gettin’ fuckin’ face paints from a god damn craft store.”

 

“Normal 16 year olds are allowed to drive...” Gwen muttered and trudged after Molly.

 

Molly scoffed and headed out the her car smirking at Gwen’s comment.  “Ya know what else normal sixteen year olds do? They go to fuckin’ school! I don’t see ya doin’ that yet!”

 

“Do I fuckin _look_ normal to you? What about me is normal? I don't need to go school!”

 

Gwen had her there. She frowned and scratched the back of her neck. “Ok, fine ya aren't exactly _normal_ , but it's something e’rey one should go through!” She argued back unlocking the pink Blista opening the driver side door.

 

“I ain't fuckin going to school Molly. I don't want to and you can't make me” She crossed her arms and glared like the mature person she was. Obviously.

 

Molly groaned in frustration. “This ain’t up for debate! I'm technically your guardian... in a fucked up sense...” she mumbled getting into the car. “Get in the fuckin’ car already!”

 

“Yeah _Mom_ I'm going...” She climbs in and slams the door, still pouting.

 

Molly groaned hearing herself be called mom. This is not how she planned her life to be, she could never have seen anyone calling her mom, ever. She sighed starting the car.  “The point is you should go!”

 

“Nah. School’s lame ‘n our education system is as flawed as a Weasel News anchor. And plus, someone _will_ end up dead.” Gwen waited for Molly to try and find a way around that one.

 

Molly thought for a moment before putting the car in drive and quickly peeling out of the warehouse garage. Molly shot a look at Gwen. “School might be lame, but you should get ya diploma at least! It's easy enough! You would be done in a few years and then you can say ya accomplished something!” She was trying so hard not to pull the ‘fuck you you're going’ card but man was Gwen pushing all the right buttons as usual.

 

“Why though? I made money off of drugs ‘n guns for like a year and I don’t see a problem with doin’ that still” Honestly Gwen is just waiting until Molly gave up.

 

Molly gripped the steering wheel “Drugs ‘n guns ain’t the only way to make a livin’!” She grumbled speeding down the empty road.

 

“I mean... they’re fun. An’ I’m good at it. An’ I don’t need to go to school for it.”

 

Molly continued to grip the wheel with a sigh. “Gwen, ya stubborn asshole.” She grumbled and rolled her eyes still focused on the road ahead.

 

“That was an absurdly tame insult. I’m disappointed in you Molly. Maybe you’re the one that needs to go to school. Public school.” Gwen tried to hide her smirk.

 

Molly let out a frustrated growl. “I’m ain’t trying to insult ya! I’m trying to be a good god damn mother figure, since ya keep callin’ me mom!  Least I can do is do shit right!” she shot Gwen a glare.

 

“Honestly the only teaching I need right now is how to do that face paint that everyone has. Egg won' teach me and just says ‘Dammit Gwen this is a strip club and you're underage. Leave.’.” Gwen made a mocking imitation of Egg’s lack of accent.

 

“Fucking hell you are so difficult sometimes!” Molly yelled and hit the steering wheel in frustration. “Ya know you ain’t even allowed in the strip club! How many times do I have to tell ya?!”

 

“Yeah. Whatever. I mean Egg’s always givin’ me free juice ‘n such so I mean... and I mean... it's not like I ain't seen dick before.” Gwen was happy to change the subject to something other than school.

 

Molly took a deep breath, her hands gripping the wheel again, knuckles going white. “God damn it Gwen! That’s not the point! Ya shouldn’t be there in the first place!”

 

“But I like it in there. They have cool lights and everyone's nice.” Molly mumbled softly under her breath as Gwen talks about the staging and the lights with a roll of her eyes. “ And I can drink vodka...” Gwen pouts a little again as Molly attempts to give her an increasingly worse stink eye.

 

“Young lady you aren’t-” her eyes widened and she swerved to avoid missing her exit. “Excuse you?! Who the fuck gave ya vodka?!” she growled angrily. “You are sixteen! Ya don’t even look close to twenty one! That’s it I’m going to stab a bartender for serving you!”

 

“Jeez, chill _mom_. ‘S not like they know 'm takin it. An’ they have more than enough!” Gwen shrugs.

 

“Ya really are a piece of work Gwen.” she mumbled and ran a hand through her hair. “Ya really know how to be a lil shit.” She had unofficially given up. Gwen was going to do whatever she wanted anyways. For now.

 

“Mhmm. That's the goal.” Gwen smirked back.

 

Molly looked back over at Gwen “You fit in too well, ya know that?” she grumbled. Although she was proud of Gwen’s talent of talking circles around enemies, she wished Gwen would stop using her talent of Molly all the time.

 

“Yeah yeah whatever. We there yet?” Gwen looked out the window impatiently.

 

“Almost. That’s what we get for decidin’ to find a cheap warehouse out in the desert.” Molly took another exit, as she found herself in the inner city.

 

“I love the desert though... ‘n the city sucks ass.” Gwen sighed.

 

Molly let out a soft laugh. “Well ya less likely to get stabbed in the desert, than ya are in the city.”

 

“Yeah... and it's quieter. Calmer. Less... errant energy” Gwen looks away from the window.

 

“And it’s easier to hide a body.” Molly added cheerfully.

 

Gwen smiled in response. “Unless you're good.”

 

Molly scoffed pulling into the parking lot of the craft store. “I’ve hidden many bodies kid. Don’t insult me.” she said with a smirk turning the car off.

 

“And I've driven many cars. And yet...” Gwen trails off purposefully and stares pointedly at Molly.

 

Molly got out of the car and gave Gwen a sarcastic laugh before shutting the door behind her. “Ha. Ha. Like I said. Not happening.” Gwen got out of the car shutting the door behind her with more of a slam. Molly clicked the key fob, opening the back of the car revealing two sets of black duffle bags packed full of supplies. “I figure why not make a small chore far more... fun.” she said with a smirk unzipping the first bag, pulling out a pastel pink skull mask with hearts on the cheeks, that would normally match her face paint. She unzipped the second bag, grabbing an identical skull mask but in black. “You still haven’t picked a mask, so I just packed a normal black one for ya.” she said as she passed the black mask to Gwen.

 

“Aww thanks Molly. I do have some ideas for one though.” She struggles with putting it on for a minute but she gets it eventually. Molly watched, ready to help if she needed it, but as soon as Gwen got the mask on she smiled and passed Gwen the second duffle bag labeled with a cursive G on the tag. “I even packed ya a bag with your favorites.”

 

“How did you-? Oh! You brought Amanda!” Gwen eagerly pulled out a .357 revolver and tucked it away. She went through the bag, put in earplugs and pulled out various weapons, stashed them on her person before she loaded her Remington 870 Police Magnum. “Thanks Molly.”

 

Molly pulled out her pink Beretta and tucked it away before she grabbed a few bright pink smoke bombs. “Ready to have some fun?” she asked with a giggle finally grabbing her favorite weapon, her pink metal bat. She gripped the black ribbons pulling the ribbon tight so she would be able to sling the bat on her back when she wasn’t using it.

 

“You fuckin bet. You call it.” Gwen readied her shotgun.

 

Molly smiled, feeling a bit proud of Gwen before swinging her bat around so it rested on her shoulder. “Alright G, on my mark.” she murmured slipping the pink mask on over her face. Molly let out a soft sigh and rolled her head side to side before kicking the front door of the craft store open. “Alright! No one fuckin’ move!” she called out. Gwen swung in behind her going back and forth aiming at the store goers, not saying a word. “Me and my friend G here are going to take what we came for, and leave. If any of ya try to pull sumthin’ y’all fuckin’ die. Now y’all don’t wanna die in a craft store now do ya?” She nodded her head toward the cash register. “I’ma get what we came for. You can go for the bonus.”

 

“... Aight, Harley Quinn.” Gwen snickered quietly, smirking under the mask and moving forward.

 

Molly let out a growl but sighed having to stop herself from going off on Gwen in front of hostages. It wouldn’t look good. “Get the money!” she snapped. She quickly ran down the aisle marked ‘costume supplies’ and looked for the correct colors. Gwen efficiently emptied the register and snaged a couple red sharpies before regrouping at the door and covering the people in the store, who were really too confused to do much of anything.

 

“Any day now.” She said just loud enough for Molly to hear.

 

Molly’s head shot up hearing Gwen. She quickly grabbed three pots of each color on the shelf and two sets of fancy brush sets, and stuffed them in her bag before running back to the front. “Oh shut up! Not like we are in a fuckin’ rush!”

 

“Better leave early than not at all M.” She twitched a bit and surveyed the store. Molly rolled her eyes. They were robbing a craft store, not a bank. She scoffed about to fire back at Gwen when she heard the far too familiar sound of sirens. “Fuck...” she hissed and turned to the hostages. “Who the FUCK called the cops?!” she roared slamming her bat on the nearest display, making a loud but effective crash against the metal bat, sending craft supplies flying as the hostages cowered in fear.

 

“We don't have time for this shit. I’ll hold them off, you get in the car and come pick me up.” Gwen darts out of the store, rushing to cover while firing slug after slug into approaching cop cars. Molly growled and turned toward the hostages. “Guess I don’t need y’all fucks.” she said taking out her Beretta. One shot. Two shot. Target three and four attempted to run but that was short lived, like they were. Molly quickly fired shooting target four in the head spinning to catch target four with another bullet. Their four bodies laid on the floor dead blood pooling, all perfect head shots. She huffed stepping over the bodies closest to the door and kicked the craft store’s door open. She watched for Gwen, quickly running to dodge the rain of bullets from the cops. She swiftly maneuvered her way to the car unlocking and sliding into the driver seat.  Gwen soon followed, diving into the passenger seat, having slung her shotgun and switched to her .357.

 

“Drive.”

 

Molly ripped the mask off her head while she turned on the car and quickly took it out of park. “No shit! I thought we could stay and chat about how I headshotted four people in a fuckin’ craft store!” she yelled sarcastically before revving the engine and flooring it out of the parking lot dodging the incoming police cars. Gwen, in response, ripped her mask off and took a mouthguard from her pocket putting it in, expecting Molly to hit something. Or someone. She just wanted to minimize risk of concussion and/or teeth loss. Molly swerved to avoid the cops cursing under her breath as she slid into the turn. She hit the gas hard again looking back through the rear view mirror. “Wanna fuckin’ help me instead of sitting there suckin’ on a piece of plastic?!” she growled. Gwen took it out for a second.

 

“I was anticipating your driving being as good as mine, given the constant shit you give me, but I guess I might as well, since you aren't losing them any time soon.”

 

Molly rolled her eyes. “Could ya… oh I don’t know, fuckin’ shoot sumthin’ instead of complaining about my driving?!”

 

Gwen crawled into the backseat and loaded her shotgun with buckshot, firing out the back window. “I only have four more in this. Take a right here.”

 

“Son of a- Fuck! Fine!” she growled listening to Gwen, taking the right turn sharp. “Where next backseat driver?”

 

“Head east. Give me the wheel.” Gwen crawled back up to the passenger side. “Switch seats. You have more mags than me and I can lose them.”

 

Molly groaned but nodded her head. “Fuck sake! Fine!” She carefully slid out of her seat, her foot still pressed on the gas. “Move quick and I swear to god you fuck this up you are never driving again.” she threatened.

 

“Define ‘fuck up’.” Gwen slid into the driver's seat easily, given her small size, and immediately ran off the road.

 

Molly quickly slipped into the back seat pulling out a pastel pink assault rifle from her duffle bag. She quickly loaded it and opened fire on the cops tailing them. “Go the fuck away Motha Fuckers!” she yelled and continued to spray bullets. Gwen smirked.

 

“Hold on. I got this.” She found and followed the subway tracks, going underground. “I know these are the tracks for the 123, but I figured out that it’s always about 5 minutes late and that it’s really easy to get a good window where you can get through and out of the city, but everyone behind you has to bail. Really handy when inner-city deals go wrong.” Gwen rambled more “also, it comes out right next to that one guys shack that makes killer moonshine. Forgot his name though. I should stop and say hi. Oh here we go!” She accelerated at the oncoming train, switching tracks so that she can take an exit tunnel up “Oh yeah, this track should've been closed a long time ago but it wasn't. Go figure.” Molly watched looked back in awe as Gwen continued her rambling as she had a chance to reload. Gwen glanced back noticing a few motorcycle cops and a police cruiser. “Well at least it's on my turf now. Well I mean I guess the tunnels were too. Been in there too much” she rambled again as she accelerated “Don't worry. They're totally out of ammo by now. Probably.” She sped into the desert, the wave of blue and red lights having difficulty in the sand. “Just a few more. And mostly bikes too.” Molly laughed as the cruiser had trouble in the sand. “Hey you've seen Road Warrior right? Those cops are trying to drive side by side. Taking up the perfect amount of space.” Molly rolled her eyes at Gwen’s question.

 

“No I haven’t. Are ya still rambling over there?” she asked with a giggle watching the cops begin to give up already, at least the ones Molly hadn’t killed.

 

“Just watch the road. This is gonna be great.” Gwen stayed alongside the tracks “so in the desert, everything looks the same. Sandy, right? So it's hard to notice bumps in the road, or even rocks. They all look like hills. Give it about five seconds.” And within five seconds, most of the cops got air, ramping off of a steep ledge covered in sand “Never gets old.” Gwen commented as they all wiped out, Molly watched on in amusement. “Fuckers don't know how to ride a bike. Anyways. Warehouse is close. Can you take it from here?” Gwen asked.

 

Molly nodded and put her gun down crawling back up to the front. Molly swiftly switched seats with Gwen again, surprised Gwen was letting her drive them home.

 

“Hey you should buy me a car, a lot of metal, and a welder. Among other things. You ever seen the Punisher movie?” Gwen’s hyper mode had been activated.

 

Molly sighed soft. “I really have no clue what you are talkin’ about Gwen.” she mumbled. “Listen, I’ll admit it, you did good kid.” she grumbled hating that she had to say it, but it was the truth. Gwen saved their asses back there. “I… I was wrong ok? You can drive.” she added. “That doesn’t mean you can push your luck by askin’ for a car though.”

 

“... can I steal one?” Gwen cocked her head to the side. “Also you’re probably going to need a new car too. This Blista’s kinda shot up.” Gwen was practically vibrating with delayed adrenaline.

 

“Also! Why the fuck do you have an AK? Those things suck.”

 

Molly rolled her eyes pulling into the warehouse garage. “If you find what you want, you can take it for yourself, ight?” Molly shook her head with a sigh, “Yeah… I suppose you are right...Especially after today…” she mumbled and turned the car off.

 

“Also Blistas ’re kinda shit.” Gwen hopped out.

 

“I stole it Gwen, I needed a car for… somethin’… and then I was stuck with the car, painted it pink and called it a day.” she huffed, pulling her backpack out and locking the car.

 

“Somethin’?” Gwen leaned on the car and stared at Molly questioningly. Molly pulled the backpack over her shoulder.

 

“Yeah, somethin’. Nothin’ you need to know bout G.”

 

“You're such a damn role model” Gwen drawled and rolled her eyes. “So did ya get the damn paint or not?” Molly scoffed, walking into the warehouse dropping her bag onto the table they used for bigger heists.

 

“Yeah yeah, I even got ya some different options.” she said with a smile pulling pots of colorful paints on the table. “Pick ya colors and I’ll show you the proper way to do it.” Gwen quickly grabbed red and white.

 

“Do I need more than two?” She tossed them up and down for a second.

 

“You can pick as many as you want.” she said grabbing the black, white and pink paint pots and the set of special paint brushes. “You have a style or design in mind yet?”

 

“I'll figure one out.” Gwen smirked and swiped the brown one as well and remarked “Aesthetic. Ok I'm good to go.”

 

Molly watched Gwen grab the brown pot of paint and raised an eyebrow. “Well.. it’s gonna be on your face, a lot...You have to deal with it every heist.” she laughed and grabbed a set of brushes for Gwen passing them to her. “Ight, time for you to learn the Vagabond’s skull.”

 

“Bout time!” Gwen grinned maniacally.

 

Molly lead Gwen to the bathroom, turned the light on and looked in the mirror. “Ight Gwen it’s all about clean lines and respect to the art.” she mumbles dipping her brush in the white paint first. “So you start with your first color, and cover the part of your face you want that color. So for me it’s the white skull.” she explains and takes a fluffy brush dipping it in the paint. “You want to work in small circles, never swipe it across your face.” she started swirling the white paint down her cheeks working in quick motions. “ It ain’t like make up.” she added as she continued to quickly cover her forehead then around to the other cheek. Molly looked over at Gwen, who was trying to make it look like she was listening while completely not. “This step can be time consuming the first few times, but after you get into a routine it moves fast.” she smiled and went for the next color, black. “Make sure to clean your brushes or your colors will become a muddy mess.” she added pointing the tip of the brush at Gwen. “Mess up these brushes and I’ll make ya finger paint it on instead.” she wiggled the tip of her brush as she threatened her with a smile before washing the paint off the brush. Gwen rolled her eyes as Molly continued her lesson. Molly opened the next pot of paint, and dipped the brush in “Next color gets put where color is not yet, so under and around the chin, and below the cheekbones.” she explained making the same circular motion while Gwen just fucking lathered it on like a savage. Molly looked over at Gwen casually eyes wide in horror. “Oh god… uhh we’ll work on it…” she mumbled shaking her head.

 

“Don't worry ‘bout it. I’ll make it work.” Gwen smirks and just goes at it. “Next step?”

 

Molly let out a soft laugh under her breath and nodded. “Normally line work is next, think you can handle that?” she said with a smirk grabbing a small thin brush, dipping it in the black paint.

 

Gwen paused. “There’s supposed to be lines? I think I kinda finished.” Gwen turns to Molly to show off her face paint, which looks like it had been done by an anarchist three year-old tried to prepare her for Dia de los Muertos while using their non-dominant hand. “I think it looks great!”

 

Molly looked over at Gwen finishing up her line work, eyes wide, jaw dropped. “Oh god… A-are you sure you don’t wanna, oh I don’t know, try to neaten it up a tad?” she asked, her eyes focused on the splatters of paint.

 

“I guess...” Gwen pouted a bit and lowered her brush. “I like what I have though...”

 

Molly laughed and shook her head. “Then keep it, but you do realize the idea is to have a signature look, right?” she asked taking the cap off the pink paint pot. She cleaned the brush and quickly dipped the small detail brush in the pink paint to add the hearts on her cheeks.

 

“Yes my look is absolute chaos. Speaking of look, I have an idea for my mask.” Gwen put her brush down. “But first, I’m gonna go rob an ice cream truck of its wares to test this paint out.”

 

Molly laughed and finished her own paint, perfecting the hearts before looking back in the mirror. “Yeah fuck it, I’m already in the paint, might as well come with.” she said with a smirk. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly: SA-SWEEEEET we did the thing!  
> Gwen: Woo!  
> Molly: Fuck that was fun for just the the first chapter.. So yeah I wanted to call this chapter something punny...  
> Gwen: So obviously I did it  
> Molly: Yup and Oh my lord I love it so much! So proud!  
> Gwen: Ok mom cut it out  
> Molly: Oh and I’m so keeping these for end notes so suck it!  
> Gwen: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Molly: God damn it Gwen…Why?


	2. Somehow Nobody Dies This Time. Also; Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen finally wants to pick out a mask for heists with Molly's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly: Before this story even starts, I want to say, Gwen picked the Title... and yeah... I'm just... Yeahhhh  
> Gwen: It's an amazing title, fuck you.  
> Molly: It's... something... That's for sure...  
> Gwen: You're just jealous!  
> Molly: Uh nope. Not at all.  
> Gwen: Totally jealous of my title making skills.  
> Molly: Hey sooo people are actually enjoying this thing!  
> Gwen: Shit I was absolutely not expecting that.  
> Molly: What?  
> Gwen: People actually reading this!  
> Molly: So yeah. Thanks readers! Uh enjoy our new Shenanigans.  
> Gwen: Shenanigwens.  
> Molly: NOT THIS AGAIN!

“So ‘m I gonna get a mask eventually or what?” Gwen crossed her arms in the car as Molly drove them away from a (semi) successful robbery. Molly looked over at Gwen dumbfounded then back at the road taking a quick turn. 

 

“Are you seriously asking me this now?”  

 

“Well yeah cause everyone seems to have one but me.” Gwen looked at her. “Also you should let me drive.” Molly groaned, she hated giving up driving to the younger Vagabond in training. 

 

“Fine!” she growled and slid out of the driver seat.

 

“Why do you complain so much about me driving? I only crashed that one time.” Gwen traded and effortlessly started to lose the cops. 

 

“And it was awful and I didn’t want to do it again!” she complained as she switched with Gwen. She looked behind them as the cars continued their chase. “This is what we get for not taking out the last security guard! This is why you take them all out so no one can radio for backup!”

 

“Noted. But to be fair, you were the one watching her.” She drifted and somehow squeezed through a back alley. 

 

Molly grumbled under her breath, something about how the guard looked dead from where she was, but let it go. “Ya know what, not important. Let’s just get the fuck outa here.” she replied.

 

“Way ahead of you. Cops are basically gone. Can we go by the mask store?” Gwen started driving there anyways. Molly looked over at Gwen, 

 

“Uh yeah sure. Finally decided what you want to do?” she asked curiously.

 

“Yup. Got a few ideas.” Gwen grinned and kept driving. “But I guess I'll see what works and what doesn't.”

 

Molly nodded and turned back to face the road. “That’s good, face paint only gets you so far anyways.” she replied.

 

“Hehe trust me, I've noticed.” The pink Blista finally stopped in a parking lot. “This is it right?”

 

Molly waved to the shop owner from the window. “Yup!” she smirked and quickly got out of the car. “Now behave, the Vagabond’s are basically their best customers.” she grumbled under her breath looking Gwen dead in the eye. “I will end you if you somehow ruin this.”

 

“Behave? Me? Always!” Molly let out a huff. “Why I'm never misbehavin, you know that!” Gwen snickered and bumped Molly’s shoulder with her own, making Molly growl in response. 

 

“I swear if you-” she hissed before gasping and putting a large smile on her face. “James! How lovely to see you again!” she said shaking the mask shop owner's hand. Following her example, Gwen also gave him a firm handshake 

 

“James? Names Gwen. Nice ta meet ya finally.” Gwen smiled and glanced at Molly. James smiled back. 

 

“What can I do for you guys?” he asked backing up to show off the masked behind him as well. 

 

Molly smiled sweetly “This is Gwen’s first mask, so she can pick whatever she likes.” James nodded and pulled a cloth back to reveal an array of colors of the signature skull mask.

 

“Made especially for the big guy Vagabond himself, and his crew of course. Can’t get them anywhere else, and I don’t sell them to anyone but the Vagabond’s.” he said with a wink. 

 

“Awesome. I appreciate it man. Hey are any of these Kevlar backed? I know it won't do much but it's better than nothin’.” She looked over the assortment. 

 

James laughed and nodded. “I try my best to make them as bulletproof as I can, since I understand the uh.. Line of work my customers are in.”

 

“Nice. I'll take this one.” She pointed at the whitest skull mask she could find. 

 

James smiled and took the mask out setting it on the table for her. “There you go.”

 

Molly quickly pulled cash out, paying for the mask. “Thanks again James.”

 

“Bye Mr. James! Pleasure meeting ya sir!” Gwen waved as she grabbed her mask and wandered over to the car. 

 

Molly smiled and waved to James before walking off with Gwen. “Well look at that, you can behave!” she said with a giggle and smirk getting into the passenger side again.

 

“Oh, blow me.” Gwen rolled her eyes and peeled out of the parking lot, cackling. “Whoo!” 

 

Molly laughed and rolled her window down letting the air of the car speeding blow her hair around. “Yeah yeah. Love you too asshole.” Her arm hung outside the window blowing with the force of the wind.

 

Gwen drove recklessly through the city, and literally drifted into the open warehouse door before getting out and sliding across the hood to grab her backpack. Molly rolled the windows up and gasped watching Gwen slide across the hood.  “Stop trying to hurt my car!” she yelled though it was muffled by her still being in the car.

 

“It's a shitty car already!” Gwen hollered back at her. Molly pulled her bag out of the back of the car and slung it onto her back cursing about wanting to stab the child sometimes. 

 

“Ight G, whatcha got in mind for your mask?” she asked walking over to the map table. The table was full of heist plans and maps and was really just a scribbled mess of illegible writings and dick drawings, thanks to Gwen. She plopped her bag down taking out the rest of the money from their latest adventure. “Not a bad take.” she murmured. She began counting the money, making sure to keep the cuts even.

 

“Hm? Oh yeah sure.” Gwen had plonked her mask down on the table and whipped out a package of red sharpies making Molly look up from the money with a raise an eyebrow. “I'm gonna draw on it. It's gonna be cool.”

 

Molly bit her lip watching Gwen with a confused look. “You going to... Draw on it? Draw what exactly?”

 

“I dunno. I'll figure it out as I go. Plans are for the uncreative Molly.” Gwen tore one from the package and opened it. 

 

Molly looked back at the money and began to count again trying to block out whatever Gwen was doing. Gwen had, in fact, grabbed her stuff and retreated to a corner, scribbling all over her mask, intensely focused.

 

Molly looked back up after the money was counted and sorted. She grabbed her cut putting Gwen's on the table. “Yo your money is over here.”

 

“Yeah, yeah sure. Hey do we have any Capri-Suns left?” Gwen barely glanced up.

 

Molly laughed soft and stuffed her cut in her bag. “Uh yeah I think so.” she mumbled walking over to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out two Capri-Sun juice pouches. “Heads up!” she hollered and threw a pouch toward Gwen, who glanced up and caught it with one hand while continuing to write and draw. 

 

“Gracias.” She drained it in a few seconds. 

 

“No prob.” she replied hopping up on the counter to look for something to eat as she punctured a hole in her juice with the straw. She hummed to herself as she grabbed herself a cereal bar and sipped her juice. “How’s it comin along champ?” she asked sarcastically. In response, Gwen just muttered to herself something that sounded like ‘beep beep lettuce’. 

 

Molly watched as Gwen scribbled on her mask as she opened her cereal bar. “Alright then weirdo.” she mumbled hoping of the counter, opening the cabinet drawer under the sink and pulling out a lock box. She pulled the lock box out and moved back over to the plans table.

 

“Says the person who has a bright fuckin neon pink bat that you brain people with!!” Gwen smirked as she finished up. 

 

“Ay! I earned that bat.” she fired back pointing over at Gwen. She quickly grabbed the key from her pocket and unlocked the lock box transferring the money from the bag into the box.

 

“How? Hitting enough home runs?” She snickered. Molly rolled her eyes and smirked. 

 

“I beat skulls in, obviously.” she said with a wink.

 

“I believe that's called a homicidal home run. And if it's not, it is now.” Gwen capped her sharpie and stood up. “Alright. Done. For now.”

 

Molly chuckled and looked up at the mask. “Sooo what did you do?” she asked walking over to Gwen.

 

“I wrote on it! And drew I guess but I’m a shitty artist.” She trotted over and plonked her ass down on the heist table.

 

Molly looked over at the mask and gasped in horror. “O-Oh uh wow Gwen that sure is an interesting mask…” she mumbled scratching her head in confusion. Gwen grinned proudly. 

 

“Thanks!” She crammed it on her head.

 

Molly let out a small curse under her breath. The mask looked like a toddler got a hold of it. She couldn’t crush Gwen’s pride though. Molly bit her lip and leaned against the table. “Ya certainly have an array of... uh... art on there.”

 

“Yeah! Cool, right?” Along with random scribbles of drawings there were phrases written all over it that Molly couldn’t quite read.

 

Molly squinted pushing herself off the table to move closer trying to read the messy handwriting. She managed to make out a few like “ _ If you’re reading this, it’s too late for you _ ”, “ _ Anarchy in the USA! _ ”, and “ _ May God have mercy upon my enemy, cause I sure as hell won’t _ ” and a few others she couldn't quite make out.

 

Molly smirked and shook her head. “That’s my lil psycho.” she said with a proud smile and a pat to the head. 

 

Gwen’s beaming smile was covered by the mask but she took it off eventually. “I’m gonna buy some stickers to put on it too. Haven’t decided exactly what though...” She trailed off ponderously. 

 

Molly smiled and pat the girl again before walking back to the table. “I’m sure you’ll figure it all out.” she replied with a small laugh. “Somehow you always do.”

 

“Haha nah. I don’t figure things out. They just happen right!” Gwen shrugged and tossed her mask around a bit. “So knowing my luck, I’ll find a packet of stickers on our next heist.”

 

Molly let out a giggle crossing her arms. “I swear we aren’t robbin’ another craft store anytime soon, so you’ll have to make due.” 

 

“It’ll happen soon enough. But whatever. Now I have a mask!” Gwen pumped her fist in the air. “Let’s go rob some tourists!”

 

“Yeah fuck it let’s cause some trouble.” Molly smirked pulling her own mask from the table. 

 

“Dibs on driving!” Gwen twirled the keys. “Oh shit!” She promptly lost control and basically threw them at Molly.

 

Molly swiped them out of the air with a smug grin. “Hmm I guess  _ I’m _ driving.” 

 

“Noooo! Dammit. I need my own car...” Gwen pouted.

 

“Maybe once you learn to treat cars better I’ll let you steal one for your own use.” she said as she jingled the keys in her hands moving back to her bag. “You should really take care of your money first.”

 

“I take care of both! I’m a responsible person!” Gwen complained loudly at the criticism.

 

Molly rolled her eyes. “I meant right now ya dork!” she scoffed pointing the the stack of cash on the table, that was Gwen’s cut. “Go take care of that before we leave.”

 

“Oh... Yeah.” Gwen sheepishly grabbed the stack and went off to hide it, returning later with her paint and mask on. “Ok ready.”

 

Molly smirked and nearly skipped to the car, backpack back on her back, the jingle of the keys following her. “Where were ya thinkin? The pier is always a fun place to catch a tourist off guard.”

 

“Ooh yeah! And we can ride the vomit comet after!” Gwen bounced up and down excitedly while Molly let out a groan in response still dragging herself to the car. “Whyyyy?”

 

“You’re saying you don’t love the vomit comet? This is treason.” The car doors slammed almost simultaneously as they both got in. “We have to go on it.”

 

Molly let out a whine of protest as she turned the car on. “Can we not?” she asked quickly backing out of the garage. She drove down the road having to head into town to reach the pier. “Besides there’s a bunch of other fun things to do besides roller coasters!” she chimed in. “Like ya know, anything else… At all…Please…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly: Sa-sweeeet we did another thing! Yoooo we are gettin good at this shit!  
> Gwen: Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot! Oh and ya must admit that roller coasters are the best  
> Molly: Never. Fuck you.  
> Gwen: Aw come onnnn.  
> Molly: No.  
> Gwen: Beep beep lettuce  
> Molly: And why do you keep saying that?!  
> Gwen: Car car salad.  
> Molly: UGHHH G Pleaseeee...  
> Gwen: Honk honk romaine hearts.  
> Molly: What the fuck is this even?!?  
> Gwen: Vroom vroom croutons.  
> Molly: You suck... Why do I deal with this?  
> Gwen: Car alarm car alarm green shit  
> Molly: Lovely... Are you done yet?  
> Gwen: I will continue thinking. OH! Vehicle vehicle bowl of healthy things.  
> Molly: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF?!  
> Gwen: I am Meme.  
> Molly: You will be dead.  
> Gwen: Memes cannot die. Only transcend.


	3. Beep Beep Lettuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to some CRAZY INSANE circumstance, the girls are with out a car! Huh how did that happen?!? Any idea GWEN?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly: Hello again lovely readers!  
> Gwen: Sup?! Like the title? Guess who picked it!  
> Molly: Sighhh Yeah, but I approved it because sadly, it goes with the chapter.. like really well.. So this chapter... it's uh.. interesting how a car blowing up starts a whole thing... Huh Gwen?  
> Gwen: I DIDN'T DO IT!  
> Molly: Uh huh... Sure G. Fuckin' sure.  
> Gwen: SHHHHH LALALALALA NOTTTTT MEEEE  
> Molly: Welp... Enjoy my pain reader!  
> Gwen: I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME I'M STILL INNOCENT!

Molly awoke to deafening explosions and acrid smoke filling the warehouse office that she called her room. She shot up pulling her bat from the side of her bed. “Gwen?” she called out in a panic.  _ As this an attack? Where is Gwen? Do we have enough backup ammo for a fight?  _ Molly reached the door, her bat high on her shoulder, as she stepped out in pink and black skull pj bottoms and a black tank top, her hair in a messy bun. “Gwen wake the fuck up! Someone’s attacking our safe house!” she hollered making a swift run to the weapons rack. She stopped dead in her tracks seeing Gwen, roasting marshmallows in front of Molly’s now flaming car. “G-Gwen?!” she gasped dropping the metal bat the the ground. “My car!” she screamed out before quickly rushing to grab the fire extinguisher from the kitchen.

 

“I swear, it was like this when I got here.” Gwen hurriedly tossed the stick with the marshmallow on it into the fire to get rid of the evidence. “Uhh... somethin happened. I don't know what.” She stood there in combat boots, heavy jeans, and a sleeveless Metallica shirt. 

 

“Something happened?! You blew up my car! Don’t you dare try to deny that!” Molly roared as she dragged the fire extinguisher over to the burning car. She quickly started to spray the extinguisher's contents over the flames. “What the fuck were you thinking?!”

 

“Alright, I understand why you may think that, but listen fer a second. I'm just takin advantage of a bad situation. You never took yer C4 out of the trunk an somethin must'a caused the triggerin mechanism to go off. So it totally wasn't my fault.” Gwen stepped back a bit. 

 

Molly glared at Gwen gripping the metal extinguisher. “I didn’t _have_ C4 in my trunk.” she said through clinched teeth. “ _You_ deal with C4 Gwen!”

 

“...Shit. I also left my molotovs in there too. Uh. Fuck.” Gwen backed off from Molly. “Well I didn't detonate it!” 

 

“Ya left all the flammable shit in my car?! What the fuck were ya thinkin’?!” she demanded stepping closer. “How else would it have gone up in flames without a starter?” she hissed.

 

“U-uh... technically C4’s a stable explosive and can't be triggered by fire!” Gwen kept backing up. 

 

“So it was detonated.” 

 

“I dunno! Somehow! Either that or it's still in there. And somethin’ exploded. So it probably detonated somehow.”

 

“I heard the explosion Gwen! Something went boom in my goddamn car and then ya stand there with fuckin’ marshmallows!” she screamed, her eyes fiery with rage.

 

Gwen paused. “I was hungry...” she stared at the singed mass of metal. “An’ we had marshmallows...”

 

“And a burning car.” she growled stepping closer. “You really don’t know how the fuckin’ car magically caught on fire?!”

 

“I mean... it probably wasn't magic.” Gwen stepped back as her mental filters completely dissolved under stress. “If I had ta guess.”

 

Molly stepped closer, having dropped the extinguisher. “Gwen… Do you know how my car exploded?” she asked and a far more motherly manner.

 

“Probably explosives?” Gwen immediately regretted being a smart-ass. 

 

“Probably?” Molly moved another couple of steps, arms crossed. “Gwen. Was it explosives?”

 

“I mean I don't know what else it could'a been.” Gwen was basically against the wall with no more room to retreat. 

 

Molly stepped even closer, til her face was only a few inches from Gwen’s, the height difference making Gwen have to look up at her. “Darlin’ did ya blow up my car?” she asked sweetly, her voice sugar sweet and innocent sounding.

 

“Listen. It wasn't on purpose. I... rolled over onto the detonator in my sleep. An’ I was hungry.” Gwen sighed defeatedly. 

 

Like a switch her sweet voice changed going into a deeper tone, her eyes lit up in anger. “I fuckin' knew it!” she hollered out. “Ya owe me a fuckin’ car now!” she hissed, voice cold and dark.

 

“It was an accident...” Gwen almost whimpered at the sudden switch, her voice exemplifying the helplessness her face showed. “I forgot it was armed an’ it just.. .”

 

Molly shook her head, her eyes not leaving Gwen’s. “I don’t give a flyin’ fuck if it was an accident! Why did ya even sleep with a C4 detonator?!”

 

Gwen paused again. “I mean... 's not  _ just  _ the detonator...” She looked at her feet, avoiding Molly’s piercing glare. 

 

“Excuse you?” 

 

“I... uh... y’know... sleep with a lot of things... not in the weird way they’re just around me.” She added quickly. “Like... my revolver... an’ my bag... an’ a few other things... I kinda just shove it all into my sleeping bag really...”

 

Molly let out a groan and closed her eyes taking a step back, her breathing heavy. “Y-You young lady need to learn not to shove shit in your sleepin’ bag. That’s why ya keep the important shit near the bag, not fuckin’ in the goddamn bag.” she growled through clenched teeth.

 

“I... probably need ta learn a lot of things.” Gwen sighed. “So... What now?”

 

Molly rubbed her temples, eyes closed. “Well we are gonna have to get some new cars…” she mumbled in frustration, but Gwen perked up. 

 

“Did ya say cars? Plural? As in multiple? As in I get one too?”

 

Molly rolled her eyes “Yes cars, as in plural, as in we should get two cars.” She said with a groan “At least then you can drive, wreck or blow up, your own god damn car.” Gwen cheered in response, faltering after a second.

 

“wait how do we get there?”

 

Molly chuckled “The old fashioned way.” She replied with a smirk. “Hitch hike til we find a  _ willing _ volunteer.” 

 

“Wait, didn' I have a dirt bike somewhere? What happened to that?” Gwen thought for a second.

 

Molly scoffed. “With your luck you probably blew it up.” 

 

“Oh. Wait I know where it is. Let's start walking.” She quickly changed the topic. “You should put clothes on.”

 

Molly raised an eyebrow but shook her head deciding to let it go. “Alright I'll go get ready.” She replied shuffling back to her room. Gwen just grabbed a few things from her corner and shoved them in a backpack, waiting by the door. Molly changed up into one of her nicer outfits, which for Molly was anything that didn't have blood spots found on it. They had to look some what normal to get people to stop for them. She pulled on a pastel off the shoulder tie dye shirt and a pair of black short cut jean shorts. She pulled her ankle boots on over some knee high pastel socks, and ran a brush through her hair putting it in a better, neater bun, opting out of her usual pigtails, for now. She threw on some simplement makeup and red lips, she’d never give up the red lip look. Molly smirked in the mirror before grabbing her backpack from the floor running out the bedroom door to meet Gwen. “Alright let’s head out.” She replied picking her bat up off the ground. 

 

“Jeez. Finally. Took ya forever.” She calmly loaded her revolver before sticking it into the back of her jeans and leading the way out the door. “You comin?” Molly just nodded and followed behind swinging her bat a few times before sticking it in her bag.  _ God help whoever stopped for them.  _

 

An hour and three victims later, they were in the city, looking for a dealership or any car they wanted on the streets. “See anythin?” Gwen asked from the backseat. “It's kinda empty out here at night.”

 

Molly shook her head watching the street for other cars that would work for their, special line of work. “Nah, nothin’ good enough for us.” Gwen makes a non-communicative grunt and continues staring out the window.

 

Molly let out a grunt of annoyance as she tapped the steering wheel with her nails. “Ugh, it shouldn’t be this difficult to find a good car to hijack. 

 

“We could stop by a dealership or somethin?” Gwen kept looking. 

 

Molly nodded and continued on their drive. She stopped at the first dealership with a smirk. “Ohh another blista!” she pointed to a blue blista, like the pink one Gwen had blown up. “Just needs a coat of pink paint!” Gwen just gave her the patented  _ are you shitting me right now  _ look instead of responding, but eventually said “Have you ever considered gettin a car that's not shitty and pink? You know what? No. Time to move on. No more Blistas.”

 

Molly pouted and looked at Gwen. “Who are you to tell me what I can and can’t get?!”

 

“Someone who’ll blow your car up again.” Gwen shifted to stare her down. 

 

Molly let out a groan of frustration but nodded. “Fine… fine… No Blistas.” 

 

“Thank god. Anyways. Choose another car.” Gwen watches Molly eye a Dilettante “Oh god dammit. You’re the worst.”

 

Molly let out a chuckle and smiles “Fine fine, you pick something then!”

 

“For me or for you? You know what fuck it. Get a Dilettante for all I care. Imma find me a car that ain't shit.” Gwen grabbed her gear and walked out onto the street. 

 

Molly whined and follows close behind Gwen. “Come on G, I mean itttt I really do want a better car! I just don’t know cars!” Gwen sighed in response and lowered her head. 

 

“Cmon. Alright what do you want from your future car?” She tried not to sound cheesy and failed. “You want a fuckin SUV? Coupe? Compact? I sure as hell know we can't get no supercars here.” Molly shrugs and frowns. 

“Uh somethin’ fast, and can hold more than just 2 people, never know…” she bit her lip. “Somethin’ that can get us out of the situations we get ourselves in.” Gwen nodded. 

 

“Sports car?”

 

“Uh sure, sounds fun?” Molly was so out of her element. The blista was the only car she had, besides stealing other peoples cars in the past.

 

“Wait. One sec. Those are normally 2 seaters, lemme see what I can find.” Gwen disappeared in the cars while Molly just nodded in response and looked around at the different cars in the lot. She came back a bit later “ok so I found something kinda decent. How bout an Asterope? It's not the worst. I mean. Technically speaking. Fuck it. Again. I'm gonna take this Gauntlet and you meet me with whatever you find. I'm tired.” Gwen sighs and starts to jack a nearby Gauntlet. 

 

Molly looked around for something that would catch her eye. A car parked at the distant end of the lot finally drew her attention, and she stood in front of the gray Canis Mesa for a minute, looking at it before deciding she wanted it and got to work. Gwen eventually got into her own car and started her way back to the warehouse as Molly worked on hers. Soon enough, Molly got her car started and left the lot to meet Gwen back at the warehouse. As she pulled out of the lot she saw flashing red and blue lights rapidly approaching the lot. “You you gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me!” She sped off with a growl, soon noticed and pursued by the police. “Shit shit shit.” Molly tried her hardest to evade the cops, but she was nowhere near as good as Gwen was. She knew she needed Gwen’s help in order to shake them. She quickly whipped her phone out and pulled the emergency ear piece out of her pocket, shoving it in her ear as she pressed Gwen’s speed dial. She hissed as it just continued to ring.  “Come on G pick up your fuckin’ phone!”

 

“Oh my god, have you still not gotten into your car?” Gwen snickered, her mouth full of burger as she slowly drove home. “Do you need help getting in?”

 

Molly let out a groan of frustration toward Gwen and slammed her hands against the steering wheel. “G! Not the fuckin’ time! I’ve got fuckin’ pigs on my ass and I really need some backup! Where are you?”

 

“Hm? Oh I just stole the ice cream machine from a Burger Shot. I'll be there in a sec. Where are you?” Molly could hear swerving sounds on Gwen’s end. 

 

“I’m heading south on Mirror Park Boulevard. I’ve got two cop cars right on my ass and another car coming up behind.” she replied and turned her head to look back, cursing under her breath. “Ight, make that three cop cars and a bike. I could really use a distraction G.” Molly looked back in the mirror watching the cops ride her bumper as they try to spin her out. “This car is fast but they keep fuckin’ pinnin’ me!”

 

“Be there in a minute. I'm not that far away.” Gwen gunned it to try and catch up. “How far behind you are the cops?”

 

She looked back again and bit her lip before replying. “Uh couple inches bumper to buas she tried to swerve them loose several times with no luck.

 

“Oh ok. This is gonna be rough. Try and put some distance between you and them before you get to the next intersection.”

 

Molly slammed on the gas as hard as she could, jerking forward to gain some sort of distance between herself and the police cars. “Right, I’m coming to the the intersection. What the fuck is your game plan G?”

 

“Just... keep looking forward, go fast as you can.” Molly could hear Gwen gun it over the phone. “Unless you feel like videoing this. Which I’m fine with.” Molly just passed the intersection and looked to the side to see Gwen’s Gauntlet booking it right at her. “Either way... This is gonna hurt.” With a loud wrenching sound, Gwen hit the side of the first cop car behind Molly dead on with the front of her car, ripping it out of the pack and causing the rest of the cops to chase after her as she continued skidding down the street for as long as she could. Molly could just barely see Gwen unsteadily stumble from her car, pull out her revolver and run, before her view was blocked by the buildings. 

 

“Gwen! Gwen are you alright?” Molly asked, her voice full of motherly panic as she skid to a stop ready to go back for her if she didn’t get a reply or, worse.

 

“No, I’m completely dead. This is Gwen’s ghost.” Came the dry, sarcastic reply. “Get to the warehouse. I’ll be there soon.”

 

“G ya insane mother fucker!” she gasped with a relieved giggle. “Ight meet you back at the warehouse! Stay safe!” Molly stomped on the gas again taking off, heading back home.

 

“But for real though, I may have a concussion. Oh well. I’ll figure it out later.” A clicking sound followed as Gwen hung up.

 

Molly groaned and ripped the earpiece out of her ear and chucking it on the seat next to her. “God damn it Gwen…” She took a few sharp turns and headed for the highway to get back to the warehouse.

 

Meanwhile, Gwen’s lungs burned as she darted in and out of hiding places, searching for anything she could use to escape. She ran down the street, hearing a roar behind her. Quickly spinning, she saw a member of the Lost MC, weirdly enough, cruising down the street. _ Perfect _ . She slowed down and let him get right beside her before she spun and shot him with her revolver, going in one ear and out the other. Before he even hit the ground, she was on his bike and tearing up asphalt, heading to the warehouse. 

 

Molly sat on the hood of her new car, rubbing her hands against her face with a groan waiting to hear from Gwen, her breathing hard and panicked over the events that went down tonight. Her head shot up hearing the sounds of a chopper growing louder and jumped off the car. Gwen pulled the chopper through the main door of the warehouse, grinning at Molly like an idiot. 

 

“I did it! I’m heeeere! I need to go sleep for like a week.” She parked the bike and almost fell off. 

 

Molly ran up and scooped Gwen up lifting her into a hug. “Holy fucking shit I’m so glad you are alright!” she squealed while spinning the teenager around in her arms. Molly’s mother mode was in full force.

 

“Uh, fuck nice to see you too. I mean. I've done that before. You didn't have to be so worried.” Gwen squirmed a bit. “Aww dammit... I left that ice cream machine in my car...”

 

“It’s what I do!” she whined putting the girl back down. “Ice cream machine? What the fuck were you doin’ with an ice cream machine? You were supposed to go straight to the warehouse!”

 

“Uh so... Funny story... I may’ve stopped by a Burger Shot...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly: Holy shit! Ok so in the end it all worked out and it was actually fun!  
> Gwen: Hell yeah. That was so cool!  
> Molly: We are such a badass team!  
> Gwen: I still want that ice cream machine back though... may she never be forgotten.  
> Molly: Oh lord… yeah that would have been cool... An ice cream machine in the warehouse...  
> Gwen: but then again I got a sick bike so eh. You win some you lose some.  
> Molly: Very true... Hm well... Maybe we can rob a Burger Shot together later and get ourselves another machine!  
> Gwen: Fuck it! Let’s do it!  
> Molly: Ight! Time for more shenanigans! Thanks for reading!  
> Gwen: Molly you mean SHENANIGWENS  
> Molly: Oh god no this is the goddamn last time-  
> Gwen: You can’t stop me!!!


	4. I’m Rooming with a Poison Ivy Wannabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly may or may not have too many house plants in the ware house office... Molly also may or may not be torturing someone when Gwen calls about Molly's plant problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly: Hello readers! I have to say I MUST warn ya, that I, being the psycho I am, tortured someone in this chapter. So if torture isn't for ya, ya may wanna skip this chapter.  
> Gwen: But if you are all for it, prepare for some fun!  
> Molly: Exactly! All depends what some people call fun. No offence taken if ya can't handle blood and torture and have to skip this chapter!  
> Gwen: Vagabond's Vagabonds are a bunch of psychos, so we deal with this type of stuff a lot. We're use to it.  
> Molly: Any who if you decide to read, enjoy!  
> Gwen: You'll also totally agree with me Molly has a problem.  
> Molly: I do not!  
> Gwen: Readers, you can decide.

The large metal door flung open and in walked Molly in full face paint, dragging a muffled screaming, squirming body with her as she flicked the light on. The florescent bulbs burned cold blue, like an interrogation room. There were no windows in the small room, and there was no way to tell the time when a victim entered the room, not that they stayed alive long enough to need to know what time it was. Molly had everything set out methodically as though she had done this a million times. She had already prepared the small concrete room for her new guest, a metal chair with leather straps sat in the middle of the room, a plastic tarp spread under it so she wouldn’t have to worry so much about the clean up after, and a table full of tools and toys for her to use. She shoved the body into the chair and slammed the door locking it quickly with a playful giggle. She swiftly cuffed the man to the chair with the bonds, humming some sort of joyful tune as she moved from one side to the other checking the leather making sure they were just tight enough. It’s the small things that matter. She ripped the bag off and smirked at the fearful man who was her new victim. She ripped the duct tape from his mouth letting his screams fill the empty room. 

 

“What the fuck you psycho bitch?!”

 

She let out an innocent sounding giggle before slamming her fist into the side of his face. “Yup that’s me! My name for the evening is Psycho Bitch, what’s yours?”

 

The man grunted and pulled his head up as he struggled in his leather cuffs. “F-Fuck you!”

 

“Huh that’s an odd name.” Molly pondered, a chipper tone in her voice, a large malicious grin on her face as she pulled a thin knife from the table beside her. She smirked twirling it in her fingers moving back to him. She feigned a gasp letting the knife go, having it fall and sink into the man’s left thigh making the man scream out in pain. She gasped again putting a hand to her mouth “Opsies. Gosh I’m such a klutz.” She said with a giggle and picked up another knife twirling it playfully through her fingers again, this time showing off far more skill. “Wanna try that again darlin’?” Molly leaned over the man, crouching down as she pressed her elbows down on the man’s thighs, putting extra pressure on the left thigh causing him to silently groan with discomfort that quickly grew to pained yells. Molly let out a sweet innocent giggle and her head tilted to the side as though she was intrigued by the pain she was causing the poor man. “So let’s try again! What’s your name friendo?”

 

“C-Charlie.” the man stuttered out, groaning hard in pain.

 

“Aw atta boy Charlie!” she said with a proud tone in her voice as she patted the man’s cheek getting back up from her crouched position. She pat the man’s head, making him flinch his head back in response, and Molly chuckled. “So my darlin’ friend Charlie, apparently you have some uh very useful information in that little mind of yours.” she purred soft. “And uh hate to sound like just an awful friend, seeing we just met and everythin’. But I could reallyyyyy use that info. Sooo I’m gonna ask ya nicely to give me what I want, and then we can just end the pain here already.”

 

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

Molly let out a light chuckle and moved the new, larger knife close to Charlie’s right thigh. “I’m super accident prone, would be a shame if my fingers slipped again.” she whispered, her voice dripping sweet like honey while the knife’s hilt balanced on her finger. 

 

[ _ Bang Bang, Bang Bang, Bang Bang, This fires the weapon. Bang Bang, Bang Bang, Bang Bang Won't stop till we're legends _ ](https://youtu.be/qJbyQMrBZQE?t=42s) _. _

 

Molly gasped twitching enough to cause her to fumble, dropping her knife into the guy’s right thigh, making him scream out in pain, as her ringtone for Gwen played on. “Son of a bitch!” she growled under her breath quickly pulling her phone from her pocket. “G I swear to god you knew I was gonna be busy today so unless you’re bleeding, dying and or are havin’ an emergency this can wait!” she hissed.

 

“What. The fuck. Is up with your office. I don’t care what you’re doing right now, you need to explain.”

 

“Uhh excuse you? What are ya doing in my office?! And what do ya mean?! What’s wrong with it?!” she growled in aggravation. “What did you do to it?! I swear if you blew it up I’m going to burn you alive!”

 

“A, I was lookin for my explosives because being grounded is lame and you didn’t even have a good reason to. And B, WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PLANTS!?”

 

“A! Ya blew up my car! I had every reason to ground your ass!” she yelled back turning her back to the man who was howling in pain trying to get a knife out of his leg. “And B! G don’t ya dare touch my babies! I will hurt ya terribly.”

 

“Oh my god. Your babies? You have a serious problem. Is there someone else there?”

 

Molly let out a nervous giggle and scratched the back of her head. “Well ya decided to call while I was in the uh middle of some buisness G.” she grumbled and turned back around to see the man trying to use the blood covered knife from his leg, furiously trying to cut against the strong leather. She let out a groan. “Hold on G. Oi fucker! Put that down or I’ll put it back somewhere else!” she threatened. The man dropped the knife with a loud clink, cowering at her threat. “G can we pleaseeee do this later?”

 

“No. Put me on speaker.” Gwen demanded.

 

“G! For fuck sake! I’m in the middle of somethin’ important!” she hissed, her face turning bright red as her victim smirked at her. “The fuck ya lookin’ at?! I’ll stab your fuckin’ eyeballs out!” 

 

“If we don’t talk now you’ll never let me bring it up again. Put me on speaker if you need both hands so badly.” Gwen sighed.

 

Molly groaned but gave in, walking up to Charlie grabbing him by the chin. “I swear, ya piss me off again and I’m gonna make the last bit of your life a livin’ hell Charlie.” She threatened. She pat the man’s cheek lightly before moving back to putting the girl on speaker phone. “Alright G you are on speaker. Please keep to first initials. For uh safety measure.” Molly grabbed the knife from the floor and cleaned it off with a rag before smirking again. “Whoops looks like this one came out, let’s just put that back.” she purred soft pushing the knife back into the wound making the man cry out in pain again. 

 

“How do we not have code names yet?” Gwen questioned with a frown realizing they had only used their first initials while on heists and “business” adventures.  “Oh my god we need to have code names.” she gasped happily.

 

“That’s not important right now G!” she grumbled rolling her eyes.

 

“But anyways. What the fuck is going on with your fucking room and all those fucking plants?!” Gwen yelled out in frustration.

 

“I enjoy my plants!” she argued picking up a small sharp scalpel from the table. 

 

“Oh god please don’t!-” Charlie’s words were cut off, replaced by his own screams as Molly sliced into the man’s forearms making swirling lines all different depths.

 

“G they are a lovely part of my office!” Molly continued like nothing had happened.

 

“M. They currently ARE your office. You can see nothing but plants. Literally.” Gwen continued looking around at the different potted plants covering the room from floor pots to hanging plants. “You need to clean shit up.” She added moving back, Molly could hear rustling sounds from her end. Molly’s head snapped up as she stopped, leaving the scalpel in her hand still, still in his arm. 

 

“Get out of my office! Stop looking for shit in my goddamn office!” she barked back defensively.

Gwen stayed silent for a bit before responding.

“Only if you unground me.” Molly could hear the smirk in her voice. 

 

Molly dug the scalpel into the man's arm, pressing harder than she intended making the man scream out again. “You can’t try to use my plants as a fuckin’ bargaining chip!” she spat.

 

“You sure about that?” There was more rustling on Gwen’s end, which made Molly’s skin crawl.

 

“G! I swear! Don’t ya touch my shit!” she hissed pulling the scalpel out of the man’s arm rubbing the crimson liquid off the blade and onto the man’s shirt. “Ya gonna talk yet there Charlie buddy?” she purred as sweetly as she could, given her circumstances.

 

“Who’s Charlie?” Gwen piped in. “Hi Charlie!” Gwen got distracted at the prospect of someone else to mess with. Charlie let out another agonizing cry as Molly gripped his bloody, cut up arm. 

 

“Say hi to my friend Charlie.” she growled low, eyes glaring at the man. “And be nice, or else.” she whispered, her voice dark and chilling. 

 

“H-Hello.” Charlie managed to choke out without sounding as horribly pained as he felt.

 

“Hey Charles you should tell M to get her shit together and get rid of some plants.” Gwen tried to suppress her snickers. Charlie looked up at Molly with pleading eyes. He didn’t want to anger her. This had to be some sort of trap, both answers would get him hurt wouldn’t it?

 

“G! Don’t involve other people in something they don’t have a say in!” she barked back before letting go of Charlie’s arm and wiped the blood on her hand off on his shirt.

 

“I mean... he’s gonna die anyways. Might as well make him useful.” Gwen couldn’t help but smirk some more. Charlie shook his head, tears in his eyes, pleading and begging for his life. Molly let out a soft giggle and smirked. 

 

“I mean, ya ain’t wrong.” Charlie’s face begun to pale, his eyes fluttered slowly open and close. Molly groaned and reached over tapping the man’s cheeks a few times. “Hey Charlie? Charlie? Come on now buddy, I can’t get info out of you if you pass out on me.” she purred soft the last tap making him open his eyes with a gasp. “There we go. Atta boy Charlie. Now where were we?”

 

“He was just about to tell you that you should get your goddamn plants out of the office!” Gwen replied, still looking though her office. Molly groaned rubbing her temples. 

 

“Not you G! Will you leave my plants alone!” she snapped back grabbing Charlie’s chin. “You! Tell her she's being ridiculous and I won’t gut you at the end of this!” Charlie’s eyes opened wide, biting his lip in fear while furiously shaking his head. That had to be a trap. “I said-” She pushed the scalpel into the other unmarked arm. “-tell her.”

 

“Y-You should really l-let her plants b-be.” he whimpered.

 

“See look at that, Charlie agrees with me.” she cheered with a smile.” Look at that Charlie it wasn’t so hard to agree with me! Ya know I bet it’d hurt me to lose my plants. Maybe even more than how you are hurting now.” she whispered gripping the scalpel again. “Now back off my plants G!” She pulled the scalpel free. “You understand why I want to keep my plants right Charlie? It’s the same feeling of you wanting to keep your life.” she purred sweetly pushing the scalpel into another part of unmarked flesh. Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes. 

 

“Not until I find my explosives. How did you even fit that much C4 in here and I still can’t find it?” Molly groaned and stomped her foot in frustration, she was going into a tantrum. 

 

“Gw- G I swear to fuckin’ hell get out of my office or I will make ya suffer worse than Charlie!” she pouted shoving the scalpel haphazardly into the man's arm making him howl in pain. Yet another eye roll from Gwen, and Molly could sense it. 

 

“Riiiiight. You’d totally do that to me.” Gwen had called her bluff, making Molly flush red. 

 

“Damn it G! Ya know what I mean! If I tell ya where your C4 went will ya leave my plants alone?!”

 

“Yeah probably.” Gwen shrugged as she kept looking, papers shuffling, desk drawers opening and closing.

 

“Stop. I can hear you messing up everything in my office!” she groaned pulling the scalpel out, shoving it into a new spot in his arm. “You are driving me mad! I have everything in certain piles and folders and I knew where it was!” 

 

“Hate to break it to ya, but you’re already pretty crazy.” There were more snickers coming from Gwen’s end.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” she huffed watching her victim bleed far more quickly now. “Ok Charlie I’m gettin’ real tired of askin’ so just tell me whatcha got for info? Kay buddy?” Charlie whimpered out, his head falling to the side, his eyes growing heavy. 

 

“F-Fine! I’ll tell you! J-Just please! Stop!”

 

“Whoo! Go Molly! Ya did it!” Gwen cheered.”Oh. Sorry Charlie. You’re probably gonna die now.” 

Molly wrote down the information Charlie word vomited out, smirking happily.

 

“See Charlie, that wasn’t do hard buddy.” She purred sweetly coming up from behind him, her hands resting on the back of the chair. She leaned in, her voice suddenly dropped, low and dark, a chuckle breathing down his neck. “But Gwen was right. Good night Charlie.” She grabbed his head and twisted quick and easy with a loud snap, the man’s body going limp, head dropping to the side. Gwen just listened happily to the sounds of murder as she just waited for Molly to finish. Molly let out a soft sigh and grabbed the phone taking it off the speaker. “Alright Gwen I’m going to clean up here and when I get home we can discuss my so called, plant problem, and maybe, just maybe I’ll show you where I hid your C4.” Molly pulled the scalpel out of the dead body’s arm. “It was never in the office by the way.” she added with a snicker pulling the two knifes out of the thighs.

 

“You’re the worst.” A door slammed on her end and Molly chuckled softly, hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly: Hello again darlin’ readers!  
> Gwen: Ok so Molly is a creepy mother fucker, confirmed.  
> Molly: Hey! Ehhh… Ya aren’t wrong...  
> Gwen: Molly, you still have a jungle in your room! What the fuck?  
> Molly: DON’T YA TOUCH MY BABIES! Those are my plants! You will not go near them!  
> Gwen: I was in there yesterday and-  
> Molly: WHY?!  
> Gwen: Cuz. Anyways, I touched one, so ha.  
> Molly: Leave my plants alone! There are just enough!  
> Gwen: There are too many. How can you even navigate your room???  
> Molly: Shut up! Leave my lovely little plant babies alone!  
> Gwen: Plant... babies. Hey is anyone in the VV crew a psychologist or therapist?


	5. School’s Out (Forever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Gwen get into an argument about Gwen going to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen: Thank the lord for Alice Cooper  
> Molly: Uh huh… Right then. Hello, readers!   
> Gwen: We wrote more!  
> Molly: Yeah and with the help of a friend we actually might be getting better at this shit!  
> Gwen: Yay for not sucking!

It was a normal hot day, the sun was shining, the muggings were plenty and of course, someone was robbing a bank somewhere. Molly’s warehouse stood out in the stark desert, a metal shell in an empty sandbox. It was fairly relaxed that day, with no major heists or robberies planned.

Molly and Gwen were hanging out in the warehouse, Gwen working on her bike while Molly was taking inventory of their ammo. Dust and sand swirled through the air, illuminated by light coming from the high windows. Gwen was feeling a sense of dread at the sudden thoughtful expression on Molly's face. 

“Hey Gwen, shouldn’t ya be in school?” Came the question that she had been avoiding forever. 

“Uhh... no?” Came the hesitant answer as Gwen stopped working, looking down. Gwen knew there was no way to get her to drop the subject. School, to her, just seemed absolutely worthless and a waste of time. She peeked her head over her bike, nervously running her grease-covered fingers through her haphazardly cut short blonde hair as she looked at Molly for a reaction. Molly let out an audible sigh of frustration, as fingers rubbed her temples looking over at Gwen. Amazing. Great job.

“Gwen we had a deal! Ya got a car if ya went to school!” Molly's eyes bored into the girl as she tried to hide behind the motorcycle again.

“Well... I technically don’t have a car still so...” Gwen stayed behind the bike.

“Just because ya got a bike instead, doesn't mean ya don't have to go to school.” To be honest, Molly really did want Gwen to get a good education but still a side of her was nagging this was far more personal. She didn’t want Gwen to miss out on opportunities that she didn’t have back home. Besides, the fact that Gwen was driving Molly absolutely mad and that Molly needed a reason to get rid of Gwen for a bit was enough incentive for her to push for this. Maybe get some well earned relaxing in finally. Molly dropped her hands back to her sides, resting them on her hips. “You’re goin’. I'll have paperwork forged and ready to get ya in.”

“What? I never agreed to anythin’ even remotely close to that.” Gwen said as she kept her head down, not even working anymore, just hiding from Molly's gaze. “That seems like way too much work for you. You shouldn't even bother.” She was desperate to do anything that could to discourage Molly. Unfortunately, once Molly got going, there was no stopping her. Gwen was honestly considering bailing and running off for a day or two until Molly just gave up. Molly kept eye contact with Gwen, frowning at her response. She let out a soft chuckle, humoring the girl’s attempt at getting out of the deal.

“I swear to fuck, Gwen. I will get your ass to school.” Molly shook her head with a small grunt of annoyance at the stubborn teenager. She moved in closer, approaching Gwen and her bike. “Ya wanna keep this bike? Ya gonna have to play by my rules.” Molly’s voice sweet and motherly as her eyes flicked over to the bike then back to Gwen’s face, Gwen’s eyes full of regret. Molly knew she had her at this point, now it was a matter of seeing how far she could push. The bike was one of her few closely guarded possessions, and Gwen would hate to lose it and the sense of freedom that it brought. 

“I... you suck.” Gwen sighed and hung her head in defeat, brushing her hands on her jeans, leaving grease stains all over them. “Fine. I’ll go to fuckin’ school. But don’t blame me if I get kicked out.” She stood and glared at Molly, crossing her arms. Gwen hated being treated like a child, even if she was because it made her feel under appreciated and trivialized all of her opinions, even when she brought up really good points. Molly’s eyes softened as she smiled back at Gwen, happy to have finally won the battle over going to school. 

“Good. I’ll have the paperwork ready for signing and we’ll go shopping for uniforms!” she cheered practically skipping back to her office. 

The office was small, felt even smaller with her array of plant life covering the room, but she loved it. Large plants hung from the ceiling, ivy draping down almost to the floor like curtains of green. Molly bounced over to her large leather office chair and sat down rolling herself to her messy office desk. She hummed softly to herself as she began typing away on the computer to her forger contact, setting up the information and giving the correct, false info needed to go on the paperwork. 

“Wait wait wait. Uniform!?” She froze, processing what Molly had just said, getting up and barging into the office as it sunk in. She glared at her even more ferociously. “You never said anythin’ about a uniform!”

Gwen slammed her hands down on the desk, furious about having to conform to a uniform policy. She'd never actually had to wear one, but they just seemed like a pointless restriction of her freedom. “Listen! School is one thing, uniforms are another!”. Molly smirked from her chair as she quickly pressed the enter key on the keyboard, sending the information to her contact, a smug look on her face. 

“Welp too late. Info already went through,” she replied with a chuckle turning in her chair to meet Gwen’s glare. “Oh, come on G, it won’t be that awful! We can go look at some cute outfits and everything,” she said with a snicker. 

Molly was eating all of it up. As messed up as it was to force Gwen into school, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of glee toward the whole situation. One would call what she was doing, she did with malicious intent, but it was really for Gwen’s good, there was just the bonus that in the end, Molly could get some payback for the way Gwen had been behaving toward her recently. Molly played with the pink tips of her pigtails innocently looking back at Gwen with sweet hazel doe eyes. Though, maybe it could be seen as malicious as well. “Don’t cha wanna have some mother daughter shoppin’ bondin’ time G?” she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“I don’t want cute outfits.” her eyes narrowed, her own blue met Molly’s hazel. “I’m not gonna wear a uniform. You’re not gonna do my hair or whatever. I’m not goin’ to school.” Gwen hardcore pouted and stormed over to open the door. She realized the irony of the maturity of her actions, but she could care less at this point. She managed to get her hand on the doorknob before Molly interjected.

“Oh come on G it’ll be fun!” she teased again, leaning forward in her chair to rest an elbow on her desk. “Besides I already bought the forgeries. You are goin’.”

“Am not. I’ll just hide my bike.” Gwen smirked and opened the door, preparing to be super mature and stomp out of the office in the same manner that she arrived at the door. However, Molly knew her tactics well and knew Gwen was trying to get her way again. Not this time though, Molly was ready to fire back. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs in a lazy style, her arms moving back to cross over her chest. 

“Gee Gwen, I guess if ya do that, I’ll have to ground ya then.” she poked back and in response, Gwen turned and glared. “And oh man wasn’t that huge heist you wanted to go on comin’ up?” she snickered while Gwen’s back was turned. “Guess I’ll just tell the Vagabonds ya can’t make it.” Molly sneered.

“You... sick woman.” Gwen closed the door practically seething at Molly but trying to cram it back in her (mildly crowded) emotional box. “I... fuck. Whatever. It can't be that bad of a uniform.” In reality, she was just planning on submitting in order to lull Molly into a false sense of victory in order to complain more later. She really didn't want to go to school. 

Gwen sighed and crossed her arms again as she faced Molly. “Let's shop. I guess.” She pouted and looked away from Molly. “Whatever. Let's just get this over with.” Came the abrupt and angry response. Gwen silently thanked whatever she could possibly thank that her hair was too short for Molly to try and wrestle into some form of braid or pigtails or whatever. “I don't want to be shoppin’ n shit all damn day. Let's go.” Gwen angrily stormed over and grabbed her jacket, slamming the office door behind her. She kept her head down and eyes away from Molly, balling her fists in her jacket pockets before getting in Molly’s car and slamming the car door. Molly smirked, rolling her eyes at Gwen’s temper tantrum, grabbing the colorful car keys from her pocket, before making her way to the car. Gwen refused to meet Molly’s eyes as Molly slid in the driver's side and started the car quickly putting it in reverse and pulling out onto the dusty road. Molly threw the car in drive and took off down the road toward the highway. Gwen stared out at the landscape as she pulled out and started towards town. Molly occasionally stole a few glances over at Gwen, having begun to note her drastic change in attitude. Molly bit her lip, as regret began to fill in the pit of her stomach. Molly let out a heavy sigh and gave into the feeling, speaking up. 

“Come on G ya can’t be mad at me just because I want ya to have a good education.”

“I can and I will,” Gwen responded curtly. Molly frowned before responding.

“Gwen, this is a good thing! You need more friends, non Vagabond, non-psycho murdering friends.” Molly tried to talk to Gwen but she just snorted and rolled her eyes in response. 

“That’s so boring! What are we supposed to bond over? How a .458 can hollow out a skull at a hundred yards? How about the best way to rob an armored car?” Gwen continued to look out the window, silently fuming. Molly let out a groan of frustration slamming her hands against the wheel. 

“No Gwen! You talk about normally fucking things! You talk about things normal people talk about! You try to fit in and be like them! Instead of talking about gangs you talk about celebrities! Or maybe instead of weapons you talk about video games! Something fuckin’ normal to them!” she yelled, her eyes full of rage staring out into the road as she angrily gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. “You act normal and get a goddamn education so you don’t end up like-!” she cut herself off and hissed under her breath, thinking how close she was to telling Gwen her own flaws. Molly didn’t have a chance to finish school and was constantly disappointed in herself for letting her aunt ruin her education. “You just do. You need to at least pretend to be normal,” she mumbled running a hand through her hair. Molly didn’t want Gwen to end up like her, forced to drop out and take care of her aunt’s flower shop, forced to pretend everything was ok when it really wasn’t. She wanted the best for Gwen, even if that meant dragging her ass kicking and screaming. Gwen deserved to be normal, she still had a chance to not end up completely fucked like Molly was… right?

Gwen, in response, stayed silent. She looked down, away from the window and sighed. She didn’t want to harass Molly to the point of her having a heart attack or whatever, and she wanted to keep her bike, so it might be better to let up and give Molly what she wanted, at least for a little bit. “Alright... I’ll try I guess. Just for a little bit...” She fidgeted and gave Molly a side-glance to make sure she was okay. “But just a few months. Then I’m done.” Molly nodded hesitantly, a small smile on her face again. Maybe there could be hope for Gwen yet. “SMD doesn't have to go to school…” Gwen grumbled.

“SMD isn’t around enough for me to mother them. I’d have ‘em go to school too otherwise!” she replied quickly covering herself from the obvious fact that she had no control when the two younger teens got together. It was just chaos and destruction. 

Gwen went back to staring out of the window, watching other cars and buildings pass by. Molly turned onto Portola Drive, looking for the huge glass windows and displays of the clothing store. 

Portola Drive was one of the popular shopping areas and tourist attraction in Los Santos. Much like the rest of the neighborhood, it was known well for it’s high-end and expensive atmosphere. Molly pulled up to Ponsonbys and parked shutting off the car. She looked back over at Gwen with a small sigh. “Ya know I hate this richy rich bull shit as much as you, just… ya know, try to behave please.” 

Instead of responding, Gwen rolled her eyes and got out of the car, scowling at basically everything. Molly sighed, pushing her hair back from her face before getting out of the car. She had to keep telling herself she was doing the right thing for Gwen. Least Molly could do was try to believe her own story like it was true. 

They walked into the posh store, expensive clothes covered wall to wall, all laid out and on displays for purchase. Designer labels tagged with the stores brand covering every item for sale. The store made Molly feel sick. It was too bright it was too fancy for her own taste. A tall skinny blonde woman that could have looked like she hadn’t had a filling meal in months came out from the back to greet them. She looked like she could only be a couple years older than Gwen, though her makeup was made to make her look older. Molly knew the game they were about to play and put a smile on her face. Here they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly: Right so-  
> Gwen: I’m so mad at you.  
> Molly: Ugh come on Gwen don’t start this again!  
> Gwen: Nope. Totally starting this again.  
> Molly: Like I was saying, I have a friend who is being our Beta now! So if our stuff starts to improve, you can thank them for that! We will finally be learning how to do shit right, just like Gwen will when she goes to school.  
> Gwen: I’m not going.  
> Molly: Yes you are. Anyways, see ya next time readers!  
> Gwen: No, I’m not.  
> Molly: Gwen! Shush I already said bye!  
> Gwen: Nah.


	6. Official Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we've been gone without a notice. But as of today, we are officially on hiatus.

Molly: Hey friendos, sad to have to say this but Gwen and I have agreed we should make an official hiatus note. We are just dealing with a lot and can't focus on posting right now.

Gwen: We won't be gone forever. But we need to focus on other things first.

Molly: Totally! Besides, we had some issues with chapter 6 and we agreed it should be scrapped. So we will work on that in our spare time and stock pile it til we get back on our feet.

Gwen: We will return!

Molly: Fuck yeah.

Gwen: Sheninigwens can not be stopped!

Molly: .... Fuck you.

Gwen: Also Murder Mom is making me go to school so that's making it real hard to find time to do this kinda thing.

Molly: Guilty.

 

Molly: OH! Before we go! We have a server with some of the other Vagabonds! Come say hey!

Gwen: Maybe become a victim!

Molly: Gwen no, that's not... you can't just... _sigh..._

Gwen: [Join us if you dare!](https://discord.gg/9d6xBu8)

 


End file.
